


Make it Double

by lunarcorvid



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Polyamory, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, also i wrote this at like 4 am bear with me, i hope lin and daveed never ever find this, i regret choosing this title tbh, i'm sorry this is pretty much just plain sin, yikes this is the first smut fic i ever posted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarcorvid/pseuds/lunarcorvid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander is dating Lafayette. Lafayette is also dating Thomas. His boyfriends constantly argue, but Lafayette has a plan to keep the peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make it Double

**Author's Note:**

> there aren't too many fics for this ship, so i decided to write some purely self-indulgent smut because there's never enough smut in the world. enjoy!

Today was one of those days where Lafayette realizes that having two boyfriends can be a tough deal. Especially when said boyfriends bicker and argue constantly. But Lafayette loves them all the same. And he knew that despite how much they argued amongst themselves, they loved Lafayette too.

They were so different in so many ways. Thomas's personality was more relaxed, while Alexander tended to be restless, both head and mouth running at 90 miles an hour. In a way, it was sort of endearing.

Thomas and Alexander were arguing over a government plan. What the plan was about, Lafayette couldn't tell. But they were really going at it. Lafayette decided to step in.

 "Please, must we argue right now?" Lafayette said. "After all, this is my apartment, not a cabinet meeting."

After a moment, Thomas sighed. "He's right. Looks like I'll just have to tear you apart tomorrow, then." He smiled. Alexander let out a huff in frustration.

Lafayette smirked. "Besides, I have far better ideas."

"What do you have in mind?" Alexander asked.

Lafayette smirked, a mischievous glint shined in his eyes. "Come to bed and I'll show you."

Alexander and Thomas eagerly followed Lafayette into their bedroom. Lafayette immediately began taking off his clothes and the other two men followed suit.

"So, how are we gonna go about this?" Alexander asked, sitting between the others on the bed.

"Hmmm, perhaps we shall make it up as we go along?" Lafayette asked, his strong hands already gliding over Alexander's body.

Alexander's breath hitched. "S-Sounds good to me." He stuttered out.

Thomas soon joined Lafayette in his actions, both of them simultaneously teasing Alexander, driving him wild with sensation. Thomas leaned down to mouth at Alexander's neck, smiling in satisfaction when the smaller man moaned out loud.

Alexander always thought about the way Thomas and Lafayette looked damn-near identical. It blew his mind, and the thought of having them both at the same time made it all the better.

Thomas pulled away from Alexander's neck, making him whine. Alexander's breath caught in his throat when he realized what Thomas was doing.

Lafayette eagerly pulled Thomas into a deep, searing kiss. Their hands moved almost rhythmically along each other's bodies, each teasing the other, trying to make them writhe. Below them, Alexander wondered if it was possible to die from arousal alone.

After a few minutes of kissing, Lafayette broke away and turned his attention to Alexander. "Feeling left out, _mon ami?"_

Before he could reply, Lafayette's lips were soon on his, kissing Alexander with passion, relishing in the little noises that escaped from the back of his boyfriend's throat. Meanwhile, Thomas kissed a trail from Alexander's chest downwards, making him writhe underneath him.

Lafayette pulled away from Alexander's mouth to catch his breath and tease him further. His mouth found a patch of skin on his throat to suck on, leaving a hickey on the side of his neck. Thomas noticed, and snickered a little to himself. Tomorrow's cabinet meeting would definitely be a lot more interesting. Alexander wanted to shoot him a look, but he was too caught up in their touches snd caresses to even bother.

"You're being so good for us, mon chéri, so good." Lafayette praised, making Alexander shiver. Lafayette nodded towards Thomas, and he seemed to know what to do next. Thomas slid down from his place on Alexander's stomach down to his boxers. He pulled them down and off, carelessly tossing them to the other side of the room. Thomas hovered over Alexander's dick, looking up at Alexander.

"C-C'mon, please," Alexander breathed, looking down at Thomas. He couldn't believe he was begging Thomas Jefferson, of all people, to put his mouth on his cock.

With a smug look, he sunk down onto Alexander's dick and sucked. Alexander tried to thrust up but was held down by Thomas's hands.

"Nuh-uh," Thomas said, pulling off for a moment. "You're taking what I'm giving you right now." Alexander whimpered in response. Thomas went back down on him, teasing him with his mouth.

Lafayette watched for a minute as Thomas pleasured Alexander with his mouth, idly stroking at Alexander's long hair. Lafayette's other hand rubbed along Alexander's chest, gently brushing over his nipples, making the man under him gasp and shiver from all the sensations. Lafayette gave Thomas a small nod, and the other man seemed to know what he meant. Thomas started to suck harder, making Alexander groan loudly and claw at the sheets. Lafayette chuckled at the sight of him losing control.

Thomas pulled off for a moment to speak, letting his hand take the place of his mouth. "Look how desperate he is." Thomas said, slightly smug. "Even when I'm sucking his dick, he won't stop talking."

"I am _not_ desperate."Alexander shot back.

"Oh, darlin', if I looked up desperate in the dictionary, there'd be a little picture of you next to the definition." Thomas drawled.

"Shut up and get your mouth back on my dick." Alexander said. He meant it as a growl but it came out more like a broken moan.

"I rest my case." Thomas replied, smiling. He went back down on his dick.

Lafayette shook his head with a smile. Sure, even in bed they bickered, but he was glad they were enjoying themselves rather than stressing each other out about political matters.

While Lafayette was distracted by Thomas, Alexander sat up slightly and pulled Lafayette down, caressing as much of the frenchman's body as he could as he pressed their lips together. Lafayette let out a surprised moan and leaned into Alexander's touch. Alexander trailed his hands down his sides, his hips, then one circled around to touch Lafayette's cock. Lafayette's eyelids fluttered and he gasped at the contact. Alexander's hands were nimble and skilled, pleasing him with seemingly little effort.

Lafayette pulled away before he could get too absorbed in his pleasure. He wanted to make this last, wanted to draw it out and enjoy it. He had an idea.

"Thomas, shall we swap places?" Lafayette asked, though he knew what the answer would be. Thomas nodded, pulled off, and crawled over to Alexander on the bed, lavishing the rest of his body with his affections, with a certain roughness that Lafayette didn't have.

The way he kissed was different, too. While Lafayette kissed with finesse, Thomas kissed with pure want, teeth clashing and eager tongue pulling sinful noises from Alexander's mouth. Lafayette sucking his dick wasn't really helping either.

Alexander buried his hands in Thomas's hair as they kissed. Thomas wriggled his hands under him and pulled upwards until his back was just above the mattress, kissing him deeper. Alexander couldn't help but writhe in the man's strong arms as he was pleased by the two men.

Suddenly, Lafayette pulls off, making Alexander whine embarrassingly loud. Lafayette then climbs on the bed and, with Thomas's help, manhandles Alexander into a sitting position.

"Wait, what are we doing?" Alexander asks, confused and so aroused he can hardly think.

"I was thinking that perhaps Thomas and I could take turns fucking you. Would you like that?" Lafayette asked.

Alexander nodded, moaning slightly at the prospect of both Thomas and Lafayette fucking and teasing him.

Lafayette gave a sly smile, then turned his gaze to Thomas, who was pressed flush against Alexander's back. "Would you prepare him, mon cher?" Lafayette requested.

"Certainly." Thomas responded. He grabbed some lube from the bedside table and applied a generous amount to his fingers. Alexander lifted himself up, bringing his knees under him so Thomas could have better access. Thomas slowly pressed two fingers into him, and Alexander winced and shivered. Thomas pulled his fingers out, concerned. "Something wrong?"

Alexander shook his head. "N-Nothing, just a little cold." He said, chuckling a little at himself. "You can keep going, I'll get used to it."

Thomas nodded, pressing back in and spreading his fingers inside Alexander. Lafayette watched intently, lightly touching himself. Alexander soon started to get into it, and he started to rock back onto Thomas's fingers. Thomas added another, and Alexander keened, throwing his head back when Thomas reached his prostate.

"Fuck! Fuck, okay, I'm ready." Alexander pleaded. "Just, please, can someone get inside me?"

"My god, you're impatient." Thomas said. He looked over at Lafayette. "You wanna get in first, or...?"

"Non, you can. Besides, I like watching the both of you." Lafayette replied, adjusting his position on the bed.

Thomas lined himself up under Alexander, then slowly guided im down onto his cock. Alexander let out a hiss of pleasure and relief at the sensation, letting himself adjust to the feeling. Lafayette's breath hitched at the sight of them. Thomas leaned up and nipped at Alexander's jaw, then rolled his hips. Alexander arched his back and whined, but was soon silenced by Lafayette's lips. The frenchman's hands trailed down his sides and joined Thomas's on his hips as Thomas thrusted into Alexander. After a few minutes, Thomas pulled out and Alexander whined at the loss. He crawled in front of Alexander and kissed him passionately as Lafayette slicked himself up.

"Shhh. Just hang on a sec, Alex, Laf's gonna be in you in a couple seconds." Thomas said. Alexander shivered with need.

Lafayette soon pushed in and Alexander let out a mix between a moan and a sigh, bearing down on Lafayette's dick. Lafayette gasped, bucking upwards at the sensation. "Fuck, you feel so good, mon chéri." Lafayette moaned.

Thomas trailed a hand down Alexander's chest, then gently began to stroke his dick in time to their rhythm. Alexander groaned, not knowing whether to thrust into Thomas's hand or back on Lafayette's cock. At that moment, Alexander had an idea. He batted Thomas's hand away from his dick, despite how much he wanted it to stay there. Thomas appeared confused at first, but soon got the idea when Alexander leaned down and, _fuck,_ put his mouth on his cock. Thomas threw his head back and let out a strangled groan at how good Alexander's mouth felt.

After adjusting their position, they got into a certain rhythm. Occasionally, Thomas and Lafayette switched off, and Alexander was absolutely loving it, feeling so full of them.

Lafayette's dick was in his mouth now, with Thomas fucking him from behind, both moaning their praises. Alexander felt himself getting closer, so he doubled his efforts on Lafayette's cock, Lafayette made a spluttering noise at the sensation, his hands grasping tighter at Alexander's hair.

Thomas was getting close as well, so he reached around to grab Alexander's cock, hearing the younger man yelp in surprise. He started jerking him off at a moderate pace. After about 3 strokes, Alexander came allover his hand, letting humming around Lafayette's cock. The frenchman released, followed by Thomas.

Seconds later, they collapsed on the bed, catching their breath. Lafayette pulled out two bottles of water from the bedside table and handed them to his boyfriends, then got up to grab a washcloth. Lafayette always insisted on taking care of them, whether they thought they needed it or not. They soon cleaned themselves up and settled into the bed.

"Wow, that was..." Alexander trailed off, voice wrecked.

"Fucking incredible." Thomas finished. "I gotta say, Laf, this was a pretty good idea."

"Well, at least you two are getting along now." Lafayette said. They all shared a laugh at the joke.

Soon, the exhaustion caught up to them and they fell asleep like that, tangled in each other's arms. And there's no place they'd rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> hoo boy i need jesus
> 
>  
> 
> my tumblr: falloutfrnkiero.tumblr.com


End file.
